


Another Brick in the Wall

by TheSiIverDragcn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, B plus A equals J, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Creepy Petyr Baelish, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish is His Own Warning, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiIverDragcn/pseuds/TheSiIverDragcn
Summary: Title: Another Brick in the Wall by Pink FloydModern day Westeros has some crazy kids living in main city of Kings Landing, going to a crazy private school called Kings Landing Academy. Anyone who's family is rich goes to Robert Baratheon's school. So Starks, Martells, Baratheon's, Tyrells get drunk together and have to deal with school the next day.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ygritte, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. We don't need no education

**Author's Note:**

> Arianne may be a little out of character as I am only just starting the books(just finished the first) and am going off what other fan fiction has said and what I get watching theory videos!

**_ Sansa  
_ **

"I don't need you to escort me to my dorm, Robb."

Robb rolled his eyes

"As your older brother, it is my duty to do so."

It was Sansa's turn to roll her eyes

"Robb, it is my 3rd year, I think I know what I am doing."

Robb nodded

"I know."

Jon, their cousin, laughed

"Come on, Robb. Let's go make sure Theon hasn't turned our room into a pile of ashes."

Robbs eyes widened

"Good god, please tell meTheon wasn't going to try to cook?"

Jon shrugged

"He may have said something about nachos."

Robb started to run over to the boys half of the Winterfell dormhouse, clearly worried about theon cooking and causing something bad to happen.

Jon just threw back his head and laughed, sending Sansa a wink. Sansa let back a laugh at that too

"Thank you, Jon."

He shrugged

"No problem, Sans. See you later."

Jon strode away after that, humming what Sansa believed to be the Macarena.

Sansa called out

"See you at dinner."

Jon turned back and gave a little salute before spinning on his heel and resuming the Macarena.

Sansa smirked and picked back up her bags. Checking her room number 1 more time she realised how close she was.

In time she got to the door and smiled, knocking in a very specific way, one only known to her and...

"Sansa!"

Sansa threw her arms around her best friend in the whole world, Margaery Tyrell

"Marg!"

Marg looked outside the door

"Is your hunk of a brother here?"

Sansa scrunched her face

"Do you have to talk about Robb like that?"

Margaery laughed as Sansa pulled in her bag

"Oh come one, you know I have a crush on him. And who can blame me, especially when he is wearing his basketball uniform it's just, yummy."

Sansa pinched the bridge of her nose

"My god Margaery, you couldn't talk about him with like, Arianne or someone?"

"Oh she has been."

Sansa turned and saw another one of her closest friends

"Arianne!"

She ran over to hug her too, which she onehandly returned

"Marg, how would you feel if me or Sans started to rant about a crush on your brother."

Margaery laughed

"If you have a crush on loras I would be very sorry for you."

All three laughed at that

"By the way, how are Loras and Renly doing?"

Margaery shrugged

"Same old shit. Them being all loving dovey one minute and arguing over tulip colors the next."

Sansa smiled. 

"So Arianne, who are you dorming with."

Arianne shrugged

"A new girl, I didn't catch her name. Not like I'm going to be spending much time in my room anyway."

Sansa groaned, she knew what the wiggle in the eyebrow and smirk on Arianne's face meant

"Not right now, please, Arianne."

Arianne's smirk fell before she rose both eyebrows

"She is pretty though, She has really nice silver hair."

They all looked at eachother. 

"But wait. Only one family is A. rich enough and B. Has silver hair."

They all looked at eachother

"Holy shit. A Targaryen. At Kings Landing?"

They all looked wide-eyed for a moment before Margaery shrugged. Arianna smiled

"Do you think I could get her to introduce me to her brother?"

Sansa rose an eyebrow

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?"

They all fell into a fit of giggles, except for Margaery

"I thought you hated Rhaegar, after all, he did cheat on your aunt with Sansa's aunt."

Sansa nodded

"Yeah, by manipulating Aunt Lyanna. I wouldn't want to sleep with that?"

Arianne shrugged

"Blackmail material."

They all broke into fits of laughter

"Everything's all right here, girls?"

Sansa looked up to see Professor Baelish in the door, a heavy air with him. He was her uncle after he married her aunt Lysa over the summer. It didn't mean she liked him. The way he looked at her always freaked her out. 

"Yes professor."

The three girls said together. Sansa noticed how the man's eyes flitted across her body. It's not even like she was wearing anything revealing. Just a white top with a light blue skirt, and light blue sweater only buttoned on the top covering her arms from the autumn chill

"Okay then. Stay out of trouble."

Like a dark cloud passing, the man left. The heaviness in the air is gone. Margaery looked at her

"I don't like how he looks at you."

Sansa shivered, remember his look

"Me either." 

A silence fell over them. A heavy one that was broken by Arianne.

"What a mood killer." 

They all nodded. Margaery smiled slightly

"First day Selfie?"

The three of them piled together on Margaery's bed as she pulled out her phone

"Remember to tag me!"

Margaery rolled her eyes

"I will."

Sansa smiled as wide as she could, flinging an arm around Margaery. Her other arm made a peace sign. Arianne had chosen her middle fingers to hold up with a smirk, and Margaery had to hold up her phone and put an arm around Sansa.

They all held still until the picture was done.

Sansa stuck her chin on Margaery's shoulder as she looked through the filters

"Ooh do Moon!"

Margery nodded. Clicking on the filter

"Good choice Sansa." She muttered the next bit as she typed in the usernames "@SansaStark, @Ariannebitchqueen."

Sansa smiled

"We look great!"

Arianne smirked

"Of course we do, now Sansa, what room does that cousin of yours, Jon, have?"

Sansa groaned

"Why do you two insist on trying to sleep with my family?"

Arianne smiled

"What can I say, your cousin is hot."

"And so is your brother. Though the other two are a little too young for me."

Sansa looked at Mageary

"Damn right neither of you are going to try and sleep with Bran or Rickon."

Arianne wrinkled her nose

"What grade is Rickon again? Junior year?"

"Sophmore and Bran is in his first year at Kings."

Arianne nodded

"Too young. People must be 2nd year or higher."

Margaery nodded

"Which is why Jon and Robb are perfect!"

Sansa picked up on of Margaery's pillows and hit her over the head with it

"If you two don't shut up I'm going to go to Arya's dorm."

Margaery snorted 

"Like you would go in there with her blasting My Chemical Romance?"

Sansa shrugged

"Better than listening to you two talk about my brother and Cousin."


	2. We don't need no thought control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me? Write a modern Au? Just to use modern Slang?  
> Noooooooo.  
> Maybe.  
> A little bit

**_Theon_ **

Theon looked between what was said on his phone and what had happened.

"How in the world did I do this?"

It had started out simple enough, chips, cheese, salsa and some olives. How then did he ended up with a tray of burnt chips and a glob of cheese too hard to eat, he has no clue.

The door flew open to Robb

"Theon!"

Theon let out a sheepish grin

"I'll tell you, I have no clue how I messed this up."

His best friend walked over and looked at the creation he had made

"How in the name of Shrek and Donkey did you do this?"

Then lowered his voice into his best kronk impression

"You got me." He held up his phone "by all accounts it makes no sense."

Robb laughed

"Why don't you leave the spinach puffs and Nachos to me and Jon."

Theon crossed his arms

"But I was hungry."

Robb sighed

"Then order a pizza or something!"

Jon entered the room then, humming what sounded to be the Macarena and on his phone, Theon looked over his shoulder

"Any pretty girls for me to simp over?"

Jon shook his head

"Theon, it’s no simp september."

Theon sighed

"I hate September, school, no simping. Hey, bars are still open at least."

Theon got up

"Wait, wanna invite everyone to go to Crasters tonight!"

Robb shook his head

"We are not going to a bar on a school night, especially the first one of the year."

Theon groaned

"But the party that will be there will surely be lit!"

Jon hung back

"Robb's right. Remember 1st year when we went to Crasters on the first night of the year. You got such a bad hangover you had to miss the first day of classes."

Theon smiled

"Exactly."

Rob groaned

"We should be more focused on figuring out how to get Theons monster nacho off of the pan."

Jon looked over at the pan that held the nachos

"How in the world did you do that?"

Theon shrugged

"I'm cursed."

Jon sighed

"I know that. But like, were you just having cheese?"

Theon shrugged

"There was Salsa and Olives, have no idea where they went."

Jon shook his head

"Speaking of the girls. Sansa invited us to dinner with them."

Jon then opened his phone again. Before looking up smirking

"Margeary posted, Robb."

Theon smiled widely

"Look Robb, it's your sister with your crush."

Robb started to rub the back of his neck

"I-I don't have a crush on Margaery, I-I."

Theon smiled even wider

"You just will not shut up about her when we talk."

"Or get really flustered when she is around."

Robb's blush got even deeper and Theon smirked. What are friends for if you don't embarrass them time from time.

Robb stuttered out the next bit

"We should get going to the dinner hall. The others will be expecting us."

Theon smiled

"Yes we must not keep Sansa and  _ Margaery  _ waiting."

Theon kept laughing as a throw pillow got thrown onto his head. From the sound of things it seemed like Jon was too.

* * *

* * *

Theon bit back his laughter as Arianne flirted with Jon. For all he teased Robb, Jon was doing no better in the relationship category. Theon having been the only one to kiss a girl for the past 3 years.

Well, maybe more like 25 girls, but that doesnt matter.

Theon looked around, trying to see where Sansa was. For the person who is always supposedly on time, she has been strangely late

"You aren't looking for another girl to flirt with, are you, Greyjoy?"

Theon looked back to see one of his favorite professors

"Professor Lannister. Nah, not this time. This time I'm looking for Sansa."

Tyrion Lannister, the professor of History nodded. It was largely agreed upon in the school that he was the best of all the teachers, definitely the one who had the most fun classes

"Right, which girl are you seeing now?"

Theon shrugged

"Sadly no one. I broke up with Talisa over the summer."

Tyrion nodded

"How sad."

Theon smiled

"What about you, professor?"

Tyrion shook his head

"Sadly no as well. My last date I tried to go on ended with me being stood up on."

Theons eyes widened

"Really professor? But you're a catch!"

Tyrion nodded

"It seems that she did not agree. Apparently a teacher is not a job she found to make enough money."

Theon snorted

"Really?"

Tyrion nodded

"Seems she did not connect the dots about my last name until later, in which case she tried to get me to go on another date with her. I would much prefer a partner who is not after my fathers fortune."

Theon nodded

"Mood. And a mega oof on her part."

Tyrion nodded

“Indeed. Anyways, I'll see you later, Theon. Keep out of trouble.”

Theon snorted 

“Me trouble? never."

He laughed as professor Lannister rolled his eyes

"Sure Theon."

The man walked away over to the teacher table.

Theon glaced up at the table. It was clear as daylight that Robert Baratheon's wife, Cersei Baratheon did not like her brother from the glare she sent his way. 

Theon really didn't care about Cersei Baratheon or her drunken husband or their Asshole Son. 

Theon looked around, wondering where the golden boy was. 

Joffrey Baratheon could be found with his lackeys, no surprise there. Theon felt a pang in his chest for the girl he was hitting on.

Yes Theon went through girlfriends pretty fast, but he would stop flirting if the girl was clearly not interested.

"Theon, scoot your Buoot. We have one more joining us."

Theon looked over at the girl next to Sansa

"Umm, Hi. My name Is Daenerys. Daenerys Targaryen."


	3. No Dark Sarcasm in the Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeneys

_** Daenerys ** _

Daenerys shifted uncomfortably under the golden haired boys gaze

"Hey, pretty thing. Your new arent you. Why don't you come sit with my friends and I."

Dany shook her head

"No thank you please."

The boys hand reached out to grab Daenerys arm,

"Come on Baby, it will be fun."

Daenerys wanted to slap him across his face for touching her, but Robert Baratheon already hated her for her last name. If she slapped his son in the Cafeteria, she would be expelled before classes even begun

"Joffrey, leave the poor girl alone."

Her head turned to see who her saviour was. What she did not expect to see was a girl in a pastel blue and white outfit, her hair pulled back in a bow.

Joffrey however just sneered

"Oh come on Stark, why does your family always have to ruin things."

The girl, Stark, rose an eyebrow at Joffrey

"She is not interested, Joffrey. Come on, Daenerys. You can join my friends at our table. Goodbye Joffrey."

Sansa then linked her arm to hers, leading her away from Joffrey.

"I'm sorry if that seemed a little forceful, but Joffrey is really bad and you looked really uncomfortable."

Dany shook her head

"Oh please don't worry. I do have a question though, how do you know my name."

She smiled slightly

"My friend Arianne is your roommate."

Dany nodded

"Oh."

Sansa smiled at her

"I'm Sansa Stark, by the way."

Dany nodded

"By the way, please call me Dany."

Sansa smiled softly at her before turning to the table

"Theon, scoot your Buoot. We have one more joining us."

The boy, theon smirked up at her

"Umm, Hi. My name Is Daenerys. Daenerys Targaryen."

The boy nodded, holding out his hand

“Theon Greyjoy, so hot stuff, ya single.”

Sansa laughed

“Oh shove it Theon, you can go 5 minutes without flirting.”

Theon laughed Moving over

“So, are you new here, Daenerys?”

She nodded, slipping in across from Sansa

“Yeah, I transferred from Mereen academy.”  
Theon nodded

“The Red Keep isn’t as cool the Great Pyramid is it.”

Daenerys shrugged

“It is charming in its own way. The color is cool.”

Sansa looked over at the rest of the table

“Hey guys, everyone meet Daenerys. Daenerys you’ve already met Arianne and Theon. These are Robb, my brother. Arya my sister. Jon my cousin. Margaery my best friend and Gendry.”

The grey eyed girl, Arya smiled

“He is my best friend.”

Dany seriously doubted that statement, judging by the fact the two were currently holding hands above table. Sansa met Daenerys eyes and gave her a little wink, making Dany think that Sansa knew that two.

Margaery tyrell smirked at her

“Those two at the end of the table who are too busy eating the others' faces are my brother Loras and his boyfriend.”

The two boys in question separated, looking guilty. The other boy, who Dany assumed to not be Loras looked at the ground

“I’m Renly.”

Dany found the entire dinner to be quiet fun. It almost seemed like those family dinners she had seen on the TV while eating food in front of it. Wishing her family wasn’t spread out around the globe. 

“Hey Dany, want to join me, Margaery and Arianne. We have a little tradition we do before the first day of school.”

Daenerys smiled a little

“I don’t want to invade your guys’s tradition.”

Margaery smiled at her 

“Don’t worry about it. Beside you would be alone otherwise.”

Dany felt happy as she joined the others on their way back to dorms, saying a goodbye to the boys.

Once they reached the dorm Dany wondered what the tradition was. 

“You guys ready.”

Margaery sat up from her bed which she had been searching behind, holding a large bottle of wine in her hand.

“Time for truth or truth.”

Dany smiled sitting down beside next to Sansa

“So, is this just truth or dare without the dare.”

Arianne nodded

“Yeah, we save that for when we go to Crasters with the boys.”

Sansa leaned over to Dany 

“Crasters is a bar that is popular with students because it's cheap.”

Dany smiled a little 

“Lets play.”

Margaery smiled at her before smirking at Sansa

“Sansa, you’ve hooked up with a girl.”  
Sansa sent a look at the girl

“Come on Margaery. That's cheating.”

Margaery handed Sansa the bottle

“Okay then Sansa drink.”

Sansa took a swig before looking straight at Margaery

“You’ve hooked up with a girl.”

Daenerys sent a look between the the two girls, which Sansa noticed

“At the end of high school the two of us got really drunk and hooked up.”

Dany laughed a little

“Really?”

Margaery shrugged

“Alcohol, it does things ya know.”

sansa shrugged

"Made me realize I was Bi at least."

Margaery nodded

"Same."

Arianne stole the bottle away from Margaery and looked at Daenerys intensely

"Daenerys, you hate your family."

Daenerys picked up the bottle and took a long swig

"Really? I mean as Lyanna Stark's niece I can understand Rheagar…"

Daenerys shrugged

"My dad is never home. Mom died. Viserys is an ass. Rheagar is Misogynistic. Aegon is well on his way to be just like his father. Rhaenys is good though, only member besides Elia who is nice in any way."

"Well that sucks."

Dany nodded

"Margaery, you have a crush on Sansa's brother."

Margaery laughed, taking back along swig

"Can ya blame me? He just looks so…"

"Margaery, please stop."

Everyone descended into laughter. The laughter continued though the evening. Until that laughter died when a man in a dark suit knocked on the door, before opening it

"Mrs. Martell, Mrs.Targaryen. unfortunately this little get together has to stop."

Daenerys couldn't miss the way the man's eyes racked over Sansa's body, or the way Sansa had become stiff as a board.

She did shift her body so that Sansa was slightly hidden from view, as did Margaery and Arianne

"Yes Professor, me and Dany will leave in a few minutes, we just need to finish putting this away."

With one last look at Sansa, the man left closing the door.

Daenerys turned to look at everyone else in the room her eyes wide. Margaery meet her eyes and nodded a little, tilting her head towards Sansa.

The girl in question was looking down at the ground, her hands wringing together.

"Dany, that was my aunts husband, Petyr Baelish. He is the politics professor."

Dany nodded, before looking at Arianne. She was staring at the door, the anger evident on her face, muttering something. Before shaking her head

"Come on Dany, lets go before he comes back."

Dany nodded getting up with Arianne

"Thank you for inviting me, girls. It was alot of fun."

Margaery nodded

"Yeah, of course. Feel free to stop by any time."

Dany waited till they were in their dorm before looking at Arianne

"Okay, what was up with that guy?"

Arianne shook her head

"Professor Baelish. Basicly he had the hots for Sansa's Mom, but she rejected him for Sansa's Dad. Hooked up with Sansa's aunt. Got her pregnet. Pregnancy failed. Disappeared for awhile. Showed back up around 5 years ago teaching. Started dating Sansa's Aunt, but is perving on Sansa."

Dany stood there with her mouth open

"This can't be legal. Surely they would have arrested him or something."

Arianne shrugged

"There is no proof."

Dany shook her head, her mind drifting to Viserys...no she had promised she wouldn't think about him

"Sansa clearly doesn't like it."

Arianne nodded

"She shouldn't have to deal with anymore shitty guys. She dated Joffrey who hit her. Harry who cheated on her. Ramsay who was the worst. She deserves someone who actually cares for her."

Dany nodded

"Well. Lets sleep and think about this in the morning when were not tipsy."

Arianne nodded

As Dany lay in her mind, she thought how she may help her new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month but I'm finally updating this.


	4. Chapter 4

Arya sighed, looking up at the clock. Just another 30 minutes before this stupid English class was done and she could get out on the field.

But even so, Professor Baratheon's droning voice was starting to get on her nerves. Arya wished that she could move time to just finish this block and be on the field. Coach Brienne said she had some new drills for the team to try this year. 

Arya’s thoughts of football were interrupted when a red haired woman entered the room. Her eyes were the strangest color Arya had ever seen. She didn’t even know that people could have red eyes. Her outfit seemed to have been chosen for how it fit to her body. 

“Professor Baratheon.”

The man looked up and Arya was pretty sure that he swallowed

“Yes, Mrs. Asshai?”

She smirked at him

“Principal Baratheon sent me to give you these notes.”

She leaned over the table, revealing quite a lot of her cleavage.”

Arya looked over to Shireen, Professor Baratheon's daughter. The girl was sending the woman a glare towards the red haired woman. Strange, the girl is usually so sweet.

Arya shrugged. The going on of the Baratheon family is none of her business, even if her best friend was technically a Baratheon.

After the woman left, the English class went on rather tensely. Professor Baratheon was usually tense, but he seemed to be even tenser. 

Eventually, the bell rang and they were set free. Arya quickly ran back to her dorm. Meera was missing. Probably in class still. Arya quickly changed into her Football Uniform and ran out to the field. 

Sansa, Margaery and the new girl, Daenerys were leaving the Softball Pitch. There hair put up in ponytails

“Hey Arya. Good luck at practice.”   
Arya nodded, waving at her sister. Before running onto the field. She was the first person there, besides Coach Brienne

“Hey Brienne. Did you have a good summer.”

The blond smiled at her

“Hello Arya. I did thank you. How was your summer?”

Arya smirked, kicking the ball between her feet

“Yeah.”

A foot snuck up trying to steal the ball from her, but Arya was too fast

“Hello Waif.”

Her rival smirked at her

“Hello Arya.”

The tension was palpable in the air. Arya kept kicking the ball before kicking up into her arms, her eyes never leaving weifs

“Girls, the rest of the team is here. Get into the line.”

Arya smiled at Brienne

“Of course coach.”

Arya smiled at the rest of the members of the team, especially Marcella

“Hey ‘cella.”

The girl returned the smile

“Hey Arya. “

Arya stood beside her, a smile on her face

“So, I'm gonna divide you into two teams to evaluate how your skills have changed over the summer and judge the new members, Understand.”

Arya nodded

“Stark, H'ghar. You two are the team leaders, choose your teams.”

Arya smiled

“Marcella is my first team member.”

Waif sent her a sneer

“I choose Sarella.”

Eventually the teams were full and it was time to play. Arya got into her position. The game began with the Waif trying to steal the ball from her. Arya smiled as she successfully managed to avoid her. Running down the field until she got to goal. She made it look like she was going to aim for the right up until the last minute, veering to the right. She heard a cheer from the side of the pitch as it made it in.

Tilting her head to the side she saw Sansa and Daenerys standing on the side of the pitch. Sansa was smiling at her and Daenerys was lightly clapping.

Arya smirked running over and high fiving Sansa

“Sans, don’t you have class?”

Sansa shrugged

“Margaery does. But right now we're on a free period.”

Daenerys nodded

“You looked really good out there.”

Sansa nodded

“She’s right. But you better go back over before Brienne comes over here herself.”

Arya laughed. 

“Okay then, see you after practice.”

Arya ran back over to her position, smiling at Marcella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Arya's team won 7 to 5)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed!  
> Check out my Tumblr for the outfits characters where and tid bits of the next chapter --- @TheSilverDragcn


End file.
